108_maidens_of_destinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Divining Star Platform
An existence inseparably close and related to the Star Duels, no one knew just where it came from. Apparently, when the Star Duels began, it rose steeply from the ground. Conjectures about the Divining Star Platform could not be considered very few. People only knew that inside was a mysterious Star Diviner calling herself “Yan Poxi,”9 who knew from astronomy to geography. While others could not see through the orbits of stars, she could know all these by heart. Star Masters relied on the Star Diviner to seek for where the “Token of Becoming an Outlaw” that occupied an important position in the Star Duels fell. As far as this place was concerned, there also was not shortage of cultivators that wanted to pry into the bottom of the matter, but the majority all were stopped by the forbiddance at the outer ten li. The red boundary was like an immense casing that covered a ten li range around the Divining Star Platform. The Divining Star Platform is a place Star Masters must go to. Within the surrounding hundred li, often there are people lying in wait, specifically recording the faces of Star Masters, waiting for an opportunity afterwards to kill them. Star Masters that previously died at the Divining Star Platform, or because of it, were many In the Star Duels, the Divining Star Platform could be said to be a double-edged sword of a crisis and opportunity both existing at the same time. The hundred li surrounding the Divining Star Platform was known as the Falling Star Graveyard. Every time the Star Duels commenced, many harbored sinister machinations as Scattered Star Cultivators attempted to reach Heaven in a single bound by setting up ambushes in the surroundings and waiting for Star Masters to take the bait. If they were powerful, that was it; leaving the stage with useless powers was unpleasant to say. These drifting Scattered Star Cultivators also did not fear the Liangshan Maiden’s retaliation. As far as they were concerned, using every kind of method to increase their strength was the most important. Appearance The Divining Star Platform situated at the top of the Divining Star Hilltop from afar looked looked to be a minaret-shaped odd building. Its entire body was a single stone obelisk, and with that pillar raised to the heavens “Maiden Mountain,” they brought out the best in each other. A hundred and eight pillars of carved dragons and painted phoenixes surrounded the building’s environment, numerous and close together, there was a sort of indescribable pattern. The Divining Star Platform’s ambiance was solemn. They could not hear the sounds of birds, the chirps of insects. Turning their head around to look at the world outside the boundary, it had a fuzzy appearance. Walking for several hours, everyone only then ascended to the top. The Divining Star Platform had three flights of steps, divided into the Earthly Fiend Path, the Heavenly Spirit Path, and the Purple Star Path. These three paths were the ranks of the “Token of Becoming an Outlaw” Star Masters had to choose from. The effect of choosing Token of Becoming an Outlaw that was a different grade was not at all the same, however, the higher the grade, the harder it was to obtain that Token of Becoming an Outlaw, such that one could lose his life. In the past, there was a Star Master that contracted with Guan Sheng who chose the Purple Star Grade token and fell. From then on, the Purple Star Grade was regarded as legendary. Very few Star Masters dared to take the risk. The majority of Star Masters chose between Earthly Fiend and Heavenly Spirit. Category:Locations Category:Star Master